


the sweetest submission (drinking you in)

by dwarrowdams



Series: Rogues Do It From Behind [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Gilan gets on his knees for Zevran.  Set about 2/3 of the way through DA:O.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: Rogues Do It From Behind [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/340864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	the sweetest submission (drinking you in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeriamamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/gifts).



Tonight would be the night.

The weather was warm enough to enjoy, but without the Maker-damned pollen that sent Gilan into sneezing fits. They’d also pitched camp by the woods: a key element of his plan. Gilan could barely sit still long enough to eat dinner and confer with Tirzah and Alistair about the next day’s plans.

As soon as he and Zevran had pitched their tent, Gilan took Zevran’s hand and led him out to the woods nearby without any further explanation, stopping when they reached a small clearing a little ways away from camp.

“There,” Gilan said. “This should be good.”

Zevran’s brow furrowed as he looked around them, searching for anything distinctive about the place. “Why did you bring me here?”

Gilan quirked an eyebrow. “You seriously can’t think of any reason why I’d bring you this far away from camp—somewhere where no one can hear us?”

“Well,” Zevran began, “I do have a couple of ideas, but you’ll have to share some of the specifics with me.”

In lieu of a response, Gilan sank onto his knees before Zevran and brushed his hair away from his face. “I want you to fuck my mouth,” he said. “Please.”

Zevran stared down at him for a moment, clearly stunned. “You want me to?” he asked.

“Yep,” Gilan said as he tied his hair into a tail. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, but this is the first night it’s been nice enough to go outside. Shockingly, I don’t think our tent was designed with more than two or three sex positions in mind.”

“Shame,” Zevran replied. “It’s a good thing that you’re such a creative thinker.”

Gilan shrugged. “If you spend enough time imagining something, your mind will eventually work through problems like this.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

“So much,” Gilan murmured. “I want it so much. I want you to use me.”

Zevran moaned softly at that. “Of course,” he murmured, reaching down to stroke Gilan’s cheek. “How could I ever resist you?”

Gilan watched raptly as Zevran undid his trousers and smallclothes just enough to free his cock. Despite the chilly air, he was half-hard already; it only took a few strokes for Zevran’s cock to stand fully erect. Gilan inched closer, pressing his lips to the tip of Zevran’s cock in a tentative kiss. Zevran inhaled sharply at that and reached a hand down to rest on Gilan’s shoulder.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Gilan nodded. “If I want you to stop, I’ll do this,” he said, tapping Zevran’s outer thigh three times in quick succession.

Zevran hummed in acknowledgment, his hand reaching up to stroke Gilan’s cheek. “Now?”

“Please,” Gilan sighed, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice.

Zevran placed his hands on Gilan’s shoulders to steady himself before he began to move, thrusting gently into Gilan’s mouth.

Gilan sighed at the intrusion, trying to ignore his own throbbing erection in order to focus on Zevran. He gazed up, his eyelids fluttering to half mast as Zevran’s cock filled his mouth.

“Can you take more?” Zevran asked.

Gilan nodded in affirmation, his hands wrapping around Zevran’s thighs. His eyes drifted fully shut as he was overwhelmed by the sensation of Zev’s cock in his mouth, his hands firmly on Gilan’s shoulder. He’d imagined this hundreds of times, but actually doing it—getting on his knees, letting Zev use his mouth—was deliciously sensual in a way that imagination simply couldn’t replicate.

He moaned and felt Zevran inhale sharply at the vibrations that moved through his cock. The sound sent a fresh bolt of heat coursing through him, making his cock twitch and his toes curl, and yet his own desire was secondary to the need to make Zev feel good, to make him cry out in ecstasy and come harder than he ever had before.

Zevran began to move more quickly, his cockhead brushing the back of Gilan’s throat. Gilan froze for a moment before relaxing, allowing him to take Zevran’s cock even further into his mouth. He moaned again: an action that made Zevran cry out in Antivan, his fingers tangling in Gilan’s hair as he fucked his mouth. It was all so much: too much, almost, but in the best possible way.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, but found himself unable to get the air he needed. Between the blockage in his nose and Zevran’s cock in his mouth, breathing had become difficult. He tapped Zevran’s leg thrice before settling down on his knees, inhaling deeply.

“Everything all right?” Zevran asked.

Gilan nodded as he caught his breath. “Nose is still a little stuffed up,” he said. “Just need a minute to catch my breath.”

Zevran nodded, tilting Gilan’s head up slightly. “You’re doing such a wonderful job, sweetheart,” he murmured, wiping a trace of saliva from around Gilan’s mouth. “You know just how to take my cock.”

Gilan whined softly. He hadn’t thought it possible for him to get any harder, but somehow, those words managed to do it.

“I love it,” he murmured. “Feeling your cock at the back of my throat, knowing that I’ll get to taste your come. Hearing you tell me how good I’m doing.”

“That turns you on, doesn’t it—being praised?” Zevran asked.

Gilan nodded. “Yes,” he gasped. “So much.”

Zevran reached down to caress Gilan’s face, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Look at that pretty mouth,” he said. “So good at sucking my cock.”

His hand trailed down Gilan’s face, tracing his lips before he slipped a thumb into Gilan’s mouth. Gilan sucked it gently, his eyes fixed on Zevran.

“So eager to have me back in your mouth again,” he said as he withdrew his thumb. “Are you ready to put that pretty mouth back to use?”

Gilan nodded, his lips parting to allow Zevran to slip his cock between them again. Zevran started off slowly, but quickly picked up the pace, fucking Gilan’s mouth with the vigor he’d had before they’d stopped. Gilan wrapped a hand around Zevran’s thigh, squeezing it gently.

Zevran moaned at the contact. “Harder,” he commanded, his hand reaching back to tangle in Gilan’s hair.

Gilan made a contented noise and dug in with his nails, using enough pressure to leave marks. He gasped with pleasure as Zevran pulled at his hair and shifted further slightly to take Zevran’s cock down his throat. He felt his consciousness shift: not away from his physical body, but into a different place—a place where his only thoughts were of pleasing Zevran, of following his every command.

Zevran writhed against him, his movements growing faster and more erratic. “Gil, I’m close,” he gasped, giving Gilan’s hair another tug. He dug in harder to Zevran’s thighs moments before Zevran came down Gilan’s throat, his body pressed flush up against Gilan. He swallowed every last drop of Zevran’s release, sucking gently on his cockhead before releasing it.

“So good,” Zevran murmured as he tucked his cock back into his smallclothes and refastened his trousers.

Gilan nodded, breathing heavily as he wiped the traces of Zevran’s release from his mouth. “Fuck, that was...” he trailed, reaching out to lace his fingers with Zevran’s.

Zevran nodded, giving Gilan’s hand a gentle squeeze before nudging Gilan’s leg in a wordless command to get up. Gilan obeyed, blinking dazedly as he stood beside Zevran, their fingers still entwined.

He wasn’t quite sure how they made it back to camp, but before long, he was in his tent with Zevran curled beside him.

“Hey,” he said. “Thanks for that.”

Zevran chuckled. “I should be the one thanking you,” he said. “I can’t recall the last time I came like that.”

“It was incredible,” Gilan said, rolling over to kiss Zevran on the cheek. “We’ll have to sneak out to the woods more often.”

“Agreed,” Zevran replied. “Although there’s still one matter to attend to,” he added, his hand resting on Gilan’s thigh, just inches from his cock. “If you want, that is.”

Gilan nodded, suddenly aware of how hard he was. “I want you to make me come,” he said.

“Good,” Zevran replied as he stroked Gilan’s cock through his trousers. “Because after what you did to me, I can’t wait to watch you.”

Gilan felt himself slip back into the trancelike state he’d been in back in the woods. Even with Zevran’s hand stroking his thighs, his hips, his ass, his cock, he still wanted Zevran to be the one in charge.

“You know just how to make me come,” Zevran murmured as he unfasted Gilan’s trouser and slipped a hand into his smallclothes. “Watching you on your knees for me...seeing how hard it made you...fuck, it was divine.”

Gilan squirmed beneath his touch. Zevran’s hand felt amazing on his cock, but he needed more. “Can you suck me?” he asked. “Please. I need your mouth, Zev.”

“I thought you might,” Zevran murmured as he shoved Gilan’s smallclothes down, running his tongue around Gilan’s cockhead. He took the head into his mouth, sucking it for a moment before releasing it.

“Fuck, that’s so good,” Gilan muttered.

“You’ve earned it,” Zevran replied. “You were so good to me in the woods—you deserve to come.”

The words made Gilan squirm with desire. He loved it when Zevran praised him: not because he needed the reassurance but because every word went straight to his cock. His back arched as Zevran took Gilan’s cock in his mouth: gently at first, but with increasing vigor. He wrapped a hand around the base, moving it in tandem with his mouth. The sensation of it all was almost too much for Gilan.

“Maker, Zev, that’s too good,” he gasped. “I’m close.”

Zevran pulled back. “Perfect. I want you to come for me.”

Right now, the idea of coming for Zevran was the most appealing thing that Gilan could imagine. He came with a moan that was definitely audible to the whole camp, his cock twitching as Zevran took every last drop of Gilan’s seed down his throat. Once he was completely spent, his head fell back onto the bedroll, his eyes half-open. He tried to say something complimentary, but found himself too overwhelmed by bliss to speak.

A nudge from Zevran brought him back into the moment “Hmm?” Gilan murmured as he rolled over to face Zevran.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Gilan replied. “That was just a lot, but in the best way.”

“Good,” Zevran said. “Do you want me to stay or should I give you some space?”

“Stay,” Gilan said, trying unsuccessfully to hide the note of desperation in his voice. “I’m still a little…” he trailed off, waving his hand vaguely.

Zevran chuckled. “Then I’ll stay,” he said.

Gilan sighed contentedly as Zevran laid down beside him, playing idly with his hair. He refastened his trousers before rolling onto his side, his eyes drifting shut as he reveled in the sensation of Zevran’s fingers in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was a lot of fun to write. Expect more kinky writing to come, because I wrote a kinky book last year and now it just kind of finds its way into everything (which tbh I'm fine with).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed. (And thank you to those of you who've commented on previous chapters—I'm spacey as hell, but I have read them and appreciate them so much.)
> 
> I hope y'all are staying as safe as you can in this whole pandemic mess. It's exhausting and scary, but I hope that you're finding some way to stay afloat.
> 
> Things have been rough financially and I can't share those links here, but if you're able to help out, you can find that info on my Twitter and Tumblr (and you can also keep your fingers crossed that my state accepts my unemployment application).
> 
> You're all wonderful. Take care! <3
> 
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer
> 
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams


End file.
